


Tales of the Mocking Bird and his Wolf

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Petyr/Sansa. Also known as stuff I'm writing while procrastinating on my main story. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and or a comment!

“Do you like him?”

Sansa blinked. “Who?”

“Him,” Petyr said.

“Which ‘him’ is this? The ‘him’ from 2 period, or the ‘him’ from the party?”

He scowled, crossing his arms. “You know who I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t.” Sansa set down the book she was reading to turn to him. She’d seen him angry and flustered and annoyed but this—this was something new. “Petyr, what’s wrong?”

He looked down at his hands, glaring at his fingers while they twisted in his lap. “That dog was touching you earlier.”

She forced back her laugh. “You mean Sandor? when he was hugging me?”

“That wasn’t hugging, That was—it was more. He had his arms everywhere and the way he looked at you.”

Sansa slid closer as a smile tugged on her lips. “Are you jealous, Petyr?”

“Yes.” His face remained neutral. “Is that so bad?”

She ran a hand up his arm and hooked it around his neck. “Not really. As long as you know that you’re the only one I want.”

The hard edges left his face when he smiled. Tugging her into his lap, he kissed a tantalizing trail up her neck. Her spine shivered at the ghost of his breath on her neck. Biting her lip, her fingers dug into his shoulder. She felt his smirk against her skin long before he claimed her in a hot kiss.


	2. History Repeats it's self.... In a better way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and Sansa have a set of identical twin girls, who fall in love.

"Dada!! Oh Dada! we have the most wonderful news! Alayne and I are in love!" a small, young girl calls as she rushes into her father's study.

"What is it Solana? Who has caught the eyes of my beautiful girls?" he chuckles and motions for his more out going daughter to sit by his desk as his youngest more shy daughter, Alayne meekly makes her way inside and takes a seat on his other knee.

"He's quite lovely father, you would approve." Alayne says softly and braids her long dark brown hair to the side

"Oh yes da, he's funny, kind, smart, and very handsome. Oh he's just like the knights our septa sings to us!" Solana giggles and rests her head of bright red hair on his shoulder and sighs dreamingly "He's just so wonderful." 

"Well I must know, who is this young man?" Petyr asks with a raised brow.

at the same time both girls exclaimed with glee "Cody Snow!"

"A Snow?? Really loves, you both want a Snow?" Sansa asks from the door way.

"Oh mother he's only a snow because the Dragon Queen destroyed House Bolton in honor of you, you know he's lady Walda's son. Besides he's going to be a knight someday!" Alayne hops off Petyr's knee And makes her way to her mothers side and hugs her hip.

"Can we marry him mother, please oh please?" Alayne pleads 

"please oh please!?" Solana begs hugging her Fathers neck.

"Darlings," Sansa chuckles and strokes Alaynes braided hair "In your 15 years of living, have either of you honestly heard of a northerner having more than one wife? Also don't you think your father and I have a better match in mind than a bastard?" Sansa shifts her weight to the other side and sighs. "keep talking to your father, maybe later he'll persuade me to change my mind." She leans down and kisses her daughter's head. "I must see to the both of your name day feasts. See you all at supper." She walks to Petyr and kisses him softly and kisses Solana's head, then exists the room.

 

"Da, you'll have hI'm marry us right?"

"yeah you'll tell mama to let him marry us right." His daughters ask with voices full of sorrow.

"We'll see little birds, we'll see. Now go get ready for supper." He kisses Solana's forehead, she hops off and walks to her sister and they make their way to the dining Hall. 

"Cody Snow hmm... Guards!" Petyr called and two of his personal guards enter his study. 

"Sir?" 

"I want you both to watch Cody Snow for the rest of the day and report to me after he sups, understood? Be discreet about it." 

Both guards nod and turn and walk away to do their duty. 

* * *

 

The next day:

"Cody! Cody where are you?" Alayne called out as she goes into the stables.

"Seven hells, hurry up Adriana. I think I heard some one." Alayna hears a man whisper followed by a stifled moan.

"You're too paranoid, Code." A woman whispers

Alayne nears the stable where the voices are coming from and sees a woman's head between Cody's thigh, Cody's head goes up and meets eyes with Alayne, "Alyane?! It's uh it's uh not what it looks like."

"I-I thought you l-loved me?... I-I-I must go.." She runs from the stables and bumps into her Father "Ah Alayne I was just going to make your marriage proposal known to Cody. Why are you crying little one?" Her father hugs her and wipes away her tears.

"No! don't have me marry him father! He doesn't love me or Solana.." She sobs into his chest, her heart break almost palpable in her voice.

"Sweeting, what happened what did Cody do?" Petyr hugs her slightly.

"I-I saw a girl Adriana I think her name is, between his legs and his pants were off." Her body shakes with sobs "He was all I ever wanted father and he doesn't want me." She sobs even more.

"Shhh...Shh darling. Father will fix this." He kisses the top of her head " Go back to the castle your sister and mother want to start opening the Name Day gifts."

Alayne sniffles into his coat "Make him suffer father" she sniffles and walks back home.

Petyr watches Alyane make her way to the castle and goes to the stables "Cody Snow. Get out here right now."

"Yes sir?" Cody says softly as he exists a stable and stands before Lord Baelish, lord of the river lands, vale and the husband to the lady of winter fell Wardeness of the North, the Ice Queen to those who have seen what she had done to the Boltons, his fathers family, and the Freys his mothers family. He gulps as Lord Baelish stares at him with daggers in his eyes.

"You were aware of my daughters feelings for you, were you not?" He asks coldly smiling a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"No sir, I though they had only viewed me as a brother. Nothing more Sir." Cody replies shakingly causing Petyr to chuckle.

"My boy, you are more stupid than I thought you were. How unfortunate, I say you and your mother live within the walls of Winterfell don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Not any more, now you live out side the front gates in a small shack, which will be no larger than the stable you chose to defile. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes sir.."

"Good! Oh my boy, one last thing." He smirks at the boy who is nearly in tears.

"All your house hold items are to be gifted to my daughters, and if any Bolton sigils or items are found you, and your mother will be arrested for treason, and will be dealt with by my wife. Now go move everything out of your house, here you may take these guards to help." Petyr signals for a few of his guards to go help the poor boy, whose now quivering in his boots move all his house hold items into the castle.

Petyr turns on his heel, walks toward to door then stops "Oh, Adriana? Leave Winterfell now." Then struts away to the castle.

 

later that night:

"Petyr, what did you do?" Sansa sighs as she gets into the bed next to her husband.

"just gave the horrid brat some justice." He smiles and shuts his book.

"Petyr," she sighs and cuddles close to him "whatever happen to raising our children cold and ruthless? Knowing that life is not a song?"

"Well sweetling it's quite simple," he flips her on her back and settles himself between her legs "I changed my mind." He kisses his wife softly then moves his face and blows out the candle. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr finds a drowned Sansa..

“Breathe!” Petyr ordered.

He arms pumped down in a steady motion, hands pressing against her chest. “Come on, breathe!”

"Petyr, she’s—”

“She’s not gone. Not until we’ve tried everything!”

He’d seen people return after their hearts had stopped; if the Seven could give them back, then he’d get Sansa back too.

Petyr kept moving, tears fogging his vision until he almost couldn’t see drenched body beneath him.

“breathe.”

A gurgling noise came from within her throat before Sansa convulsed, water pouring from her mouth. Her body trembled in his hands as she gasped and coughed.

Petyr held her tight, tucking her cold body against his. His eyes closed as he said a silent prayer of thanks.

“P-Petyr?”

“I’m here.”

He looked her over, checking her legs and arms as though seeing her intact would calm the violent beating of his heart.

“So much water.” 

"I know.” He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, his lips traveling everywhere along her face, and lastly to her pale ears he whispered softly. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”


End file.
